Tiara Trouble
by GeometryDashKing48
Summary: Lana finds a diamond tiara in a trash can. Little does she know this tiara was accidentally thrown in the trash. A/N: This story is where the Sneak Peak comes from. My character I introduced in my Sneak Peak is introduced in this story.


_Saturday. Royal Woods. 6:00AM. At the Loud House. Lola is seen practicing for an upcoming beauty pageant._

Lola: (to the viewers): You may be wondering why I'm awake this early on a weekend. Well, I'm preparing for a beauty pageant tomorrow, and I am not letting anything ruin my chances of winning!

Lana: (just woke up): Geez, Lola. Do you really have to say that aloud early in the morning?

Lola: (annoyed): Hey, at least I'm not collecting chewed gum from trash cans this early in the morning. (Relating to the scene from "Making the Case" where Lana found gum from a trash can.)

Lana: (admitting that Lola was right): Actually, you're right! Thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna find gum now! (Lana then runs out the room to find gum.)

Lola: Disgusting. (to the viewers) Sorry about that. Anyway, where were we? Oh, right. A princess can't be a princess without the proper attire. And how to better perfect a princess's attire than a tiara. (looks for her tiara but notices the tiara is not where she always finds it.) My tiara! (in full panic mode) Where is it? Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?! (looks for everywhere in the room for the tiara).

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 6:10AM. Street opposite of the Loud House residence. Hank and Hawk is seen carrying a box each, both boxes exactly alike._

Hank: (to Hawk) Explain to me what we are doing again, and why this early in the morning. I haven't had breakfast yet, and I hope it's candy. I can't stand having another bowl of "nutritious" oatmeal!

Hawk: (to Hank) Don't worry. After this task, you won't bother having to eat that oatmeal, because we're getting this pack of donuts instead! (opens the box Hank is holding, revealing a pack of donuts)

Hank: Now that is what I call nutritious! (then thinks of something). But wait. Why after the task? We can just eat them now.

Hawk: I don't know. (opens the box Hawk is holding, revealing a diamond tiara) This is a rare diamond tiara we found. He wants this tiara to impress some girl, and he said giving this tiara to her is easier than talking to her. He seems to be shy in this case. And I think we should focus more on this task before focusing on these… (loses focus on the tiara while looking at the donuts) delicious… tasty… donuts… (looks at Hank) You know what? You're right! Why wait?

Hank and Hawk are now seen eating the donuts rapidly. Seconds later, the box of donuts is empty while closed.

Hank: Boy, those were good donuts.

Hawk: Indeed they were. Now to throw away this box in that trash can. (walks towards a trash can and places the box inside the trash can) And now to bring this tiara to him. (walks with Hank away from the trash can)

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 6:15AM. Left corner from the Loud House residence. Lana is seen looking through trash cans for gum._

Lana: (looks through a trash can) No gum here. (leaves the former trash can and runs to the next) No gum here. (leaves that trash can and runs to the next) No gum here! Doesn't anyone around here chew gum?

Lana approaches the trash can Hank and Hawk recently threw the box in.

Lana: This one's got to have gum inside. (jumps inside the trash can, only to find a box) What's this? A box? Maybe it has donuts inside. Better than gum! (opens the box revealing a diamond tiara) Wait, this isn't a donut. It's a tiara! They sell tiaras in donut boxes now? That doesn't make sense. I should bring this tiara to Lola and see if she knows about this. (takes the tiara and heads towards the Loud House residence).

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 6:20AM. A few blocks from the trash can. Hank and Hawk is walking with Hawk holding the box._

Hank: So where exactly do we send this tiara?

Hawk: Well, he said he wants the tiara given to him at the gas station belonging to someone named Flip. (A/N: referring to Flip's Food and Fuel)

Hank: How about we check the tiara to see if it is safe and sound?

Hawk: You're right. (opens the box, only to see donut crumbs inside) Wha- What?! This isn't the tiara! These are the donut crumbs! (in full panic mode) Oh, no! We must have thrown the tiara in that trash can!

Hank: (also in full panic mode) Dude, stop panicking! Your being panicking is making me panicking as well!

Hawk: (trying to calm down) Alright. Don't worry. We'll just go retrieve the tiara.

Hank and Hawk ran back to the trash can to retrieve the tiara, then notices the tiara is not there.

Hawk: (panicking) It's not there! We were just here!

Hank: (also panicking) Where did it go?! (looks around and sees Lana walking towards the Loud House residence) That girl has the tiara! Get that tiara!

Hank and Hawk ran towards Lana, who enters the Loud House before they can catch up to her.

Hawk: Dang it! That girl has the tiara and we can't get it back now. What are we going to do?

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 6:25AM. At the Loud House. Lana walks towards her and Lola's room, where Lola is still looking for her tiara._

Lola: (still in panic mode) WHERE IS MY TIARA?! A princess can't be a princess without a tiara!

Lana enters the room with the diamond tiara.

Lana: Hey sis…

Lola: (interrupting Lana) Not now, Lana. Can't you see I'm trying to find my tiara?

Lana: Yeah, about that, I found this in a donut box…

Lola: (interrupting Lana again) I don't have time to see whatever gum or donut crumbs you brought back here. I'm not interested in that stuff.

Lana: It's not gum or donut crumbs. It's this tiara…

Lola: (interrupting Lana again) Wait! Tiara?! Where?!

Lana: This tiara. (shows the diamond tiara to Lola, who suddenly shrieks in joy)

Lola: YES! Finally a tiara I can wear for the pageant tomorrow! Thanks, Lana! (pulls Lana into a big hug) You're the best sister ever!

Lana is seen smiling, indicating she is touched by Lola's words.

Lana: Anytime sis! I wish you the best in your pageant!

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 6:30AM. Outside the Loud House. Hank and Hawk is seen eavesdropping on the conversation between Lana and Lola while hiding in a bush._

Hank: Dang it! They now have the tiara and they'll be using it for some girly pageant. What are we going to do now? What will that shy boy say about this?

Hawk: I don't know, but I think we need to call him and tell him we may be late with handing him the tiara.

Hank: (shocked) What?! We can't do that!

Hawk's cell phone rings. It shows the mentioned person's number.

Hawk: Well, we gotta.

Hawk answers the phone.

Hawk: Uh, hey there, ?

?: Hey there. Where are you? You said we'd meet at the gas station where you can hand me the diamond tiara. I want to give it as a gift to a girl to show a good impression to her and her family. This girl has a huge interest in fashion and I think the tiara can be a special gift for that.

Hank and Hawk, worried about how ? will react to what happened to the tiara, looked at each other with worried expressions.

Hawk: Oh, well, about that tiara, we may be late handing it to you.

?: What? What happened to it?

Hank: (worried) Oh, nothing! We have it with us for sure.

Hawk: Actually, what happened was that we were eating donuts on the way, which were delicious by the way, and we threw the box in the trash, But we realized that we threw the tiara away instead of the donut crumbs, and a little girl has the tiara before we could retrieve it.

Hank: Well, the good from this is that we didn't have to have oatmeal for breakfast. Lucky for us, right?

.

.

.

?: YOU FOOLS! That was a perfect-looking tiara that I needed!

Hawk: (frightened) We know. We may get it back by tomorrow…

?: You'd better get that tiara back by tomorrow! Or…or…or… (loses anger in his voice) I actually haven't thought of it. But I think it's best not to. Just please get it back. I'm too shy to ask the girl out. Later.

? hangs up.

Hank: Well, he wasn't all upset.

Hawk: I know. Well, the girls said something about a pageant. That would be tomorrow. We may be able to retrieve the tiara before then.

Hank: Wait, what?! We can't just break into a girly pageant to get it back.

Hawk: Actually, I was thinking we can retrieve the tiara during the night.

Hank: What?! That's even worse! We can't just break into someone's house, especially in the middle of the night!

Hawk: Well, what choice do we have? It's either get the tiara or not at all.

Hank: (not seemingly agreeing to Hawk's plan) Fine. We'll get it during the night. But you owe me big time for this.

They left for home.

 _Saturday, Royal Woods. 9:00PM. At the Loud House. Everyone is preparing to go to sleep._

Lola: Goodnight Lana.

Lana: Goodnight Lola. Good luck in your pageant.

Lola: Thanks. I'm already seeing myself winning the pageant.

Lola places the diamond tiara inside her drawer next to her bed.

Everybody is now asleep.

 _Sunday, Royal Woods. 2:00AM. Outside the Loud House. Hank and Hawk are seen hiding in a bush, wearing burglary masks. They are attempting to retrieve the diamond tiara while not disturbing anyone._

Hank: (whispering) We could've gotten this done early if you hadn't wasted time getting ready.

Hawk: (also whispering) Sorry, I had to get an allergy shot.

Hank: Really? It's not like they have a dog or anything.

Hawk: Actually, they do. (points to Charles' doghouse)

Hank: Oh. Well, let's just get this done fast.

They walk, while carrying the bush they're hiding in, towards the tree, then towards the kitchen window

Hawk: Alright, you stay here and keep an eye for anyone noticing. I'm going for the tiara.

Hank: Okay, but make it quick

Hawk opens the window and enters through the window. He carefully lands on the kitchen floor.

Hawk: Alright, tiara, where are you?

Hawk enter the living room and spots a Santa Claus costume on the couch. (For no reason. :/ )

Hawk: Who would leave a Christmas costume on the couch months after Christmas? Okay, no time to think about that. I need to find that tiara.

Hawk starts lifting the couch cushions to see if the tiara is under them. After each cushion, he carefully places it back to cover his tracks.

 _Sunday, Royal Woods. 2:10AM. At the Loud House. Inside Lola and Lana's room, Lola, who is still asleep, is starting to wake up, but looks tired. She got up from her bed and walks toward the stairs, slowly due to her tiredness. Hawk is still looking around the living room for the tiara._

Hawk: Where is that tiara?!

Lola, still seemingly tired, is walking downstairs.

Lola: Tiara?

Hearing that, Hawk starts to panic and looks around quickly to find a place to hide. Then he sees the Santa Claus costume and thinks of something.

Lola: (still looking tired) What tiara?

Hawk: (trying to sound like Santa Claus, while wearing the Santa Claus costume) Uh, a nice diamond tiara?

Because of her tiredness, Lola has been walking with her eyes closed, so she can't really see who was there and thought it was Santa Claus when Hawk replied.

Lola: Santa Claus? What are you doing here?

Hawk: (still sounding like Santa Claus) Uh, I am, uh, coming to town?

Lola: Oh, just like the Santa Claus song?

Hawk: Uh, yeah. And right now, I am collecting tiaras to give to all the little girls for their girly pageants.

Lola: Collecting tiaras? I thought toys given to kids around the world were made in the North Pole, where you live.

Hawk: Uh, yes. But the thing is, (tries to think of something) my toymaker machine, uh, broke and I am looking for diamond tiaras to fix it. You don't happen to have one, do you?

Lola: Uh, yes. Just yesterday. But I don't want to give away this tiara. I need it for tomorrow.

Hawk: Right. And once when I collect this tiara and bring it to the North Pole, the toymaker machine will work and every little girl will receive their brand new tiaras.

Lola: Oh. Okay! Let me just get it from my room.

Lola leaves for her room. She enters the room to get the tiara. But, due to her tiredness, instead of the tiara, she takes one of her tea cups, then returns downstairs.

Lola: (sticks her hand with the tea cup out towards Hawk) Here it is, Mr. Santa Claus.

Hawk: (still sounding like Santa Claus) Thanks, little gir- (sees the tea cup, and was about to yell at her saying she didn't bring the tiara, but knowing that that will disturb Lola and everyone sleeping, he decides not to and continues his sentence) -for the tiara. You have been a very good girl this year. Everyone will thank you for helping me fix my toymaker machine.

Lola: Yay!

Hawk: Okay. Time for you to go back to sleep. Because Santa Claus knows when you're sleeping.

Lola: Okay. Merry Christmas, Santa Claus! (walks back to her room)

Hawk: Merry Christmas to you, too, little girl.

Lola returns to her room and went back to sleep.

Hawk: (in his normal voice) Dang it.

Hank: (looks through the kitchen window and spots Hawk in the Santa Claus costume) Hey, dude! We're not here to play dress-up! We need the tiara!

Hawk: I know! That little girl almost handed it to me! But all I got is this stupid tea cup.

Hank: (surprised) Wait! She saw you?!

Hawk: As Santa Claus. I tried getting her to give me the tiara, but instead she came back with this tea cup.

Hank: Well, how will we get the tiara now?

Hawk: Don't worry. I will retrieve it from the little girl's room.

Hank: What?! That's too risky. And we shouldn't be doing any of this at all. We should just drop this entire thing and leave.

Hawk: Hey, we were able to beat the Royal Woods Roosters in the football game (referring to the episode "The Loudest Yard") and you're scared of getting a tiara?

Hank: Well, if I remember correctly, that kid (referring to Lincoln) from that team actually won for us.

Hawk: You're right. That did happen. But that's not the point. We can do this. We just have to be careful not to disturb anyone.

Hank: (sighing) Alright. Just please get this done quickly before we get caught.

Hawk, still in the Santa Claus costume, then walks upstairs and quietly enters Lola and Lana's room to find the tiara.

Hawk: Alright, no more playing around. Now to find that tiara.

Hawk looks around for the tiara, then thinks for a minute.

Hawk: Now where would I put away my tiara?

Hawk then thinks hard, and has an answer.

Hawk: The drawer!

Hawk heads for the drawer next to Lola's bed, and opens it, revealing the diamond tiara.

Hawk: Jackpot!

Hawk grabs the tiara and exits the room.

Back downstairs, Hawk returns to the kitchen window and exits through the window.

Hank: Did you get the tiara this time?

Hawk: (shows him the tiara) We got it!

Hank: Yes! We did it!

Hawk: Let's do a high-five for our accomplishment!

Hank and Hawk does a high-five, but in doing so, without any aware that the tiara was still in his hand he used to do the high-five, Hawk accidentally throws the tiara over the yard fence, and into the window of Mr. Grouse's garage, breaking the window.

Hawk: Oops!

The sound of the window breaking wakes up Mr. Grouse as he turns on the light in his room.

Mr. Grouse: (angry) Louds! My yard, my prope- (stops when he sees Hank and Hawk outside) Wha- who are you two?!

Hawk: Ahhh! We've been caught! (to Hank) Dude, let's get out of here!

Hank and Hawk run away from the Loud House residence, leaving a very upset Mr. Grouse.

Mr. Grouse: What were those two doing in the middle of the night? What did they throw back there?

Mr. Grouse goes outside to his garage to see what broke his window. He finds the diamond tiara.

Mr. Grouse: All that trouble for this? Normally, I'd keep anything that lands in my yard, but I'll make an exception.

Mr. Grouse throws the tiara from his yard, then heads back upstairs to sleep.

The diamond tiara was thrown towards the kitchen window of the Loud House. The tiara then rolls from the window, into the living room, and stopping near the fireplace of the living room.

 _Sunday, Royal Woods, 8:00AM. At the Loud House. Lola and Lana are waking up._

Lola: Morning already? I'd better check on the tiara Santa got me.

Lana: (confused by what Lola was saying) Wait. Santa Claus?

Lola: Yeah. I heard his toymaker machine needs diamond tiaras to fix it, so I gave mine to him and he said every girl will get their tiaras because of it.

Lana: You saw Santa Claus?! That's crazy. Usually I expect this sort of thing from Leni, but I didn't expect this from you.

Lola: But it's true. He also said I'd get mine back.

Lana: Okay, prove it. I'll bet it's not downstairs right now.

Both twins go downstairs to see the tiara, and, just as it was last night, the tiara is still near the fireplace.

Lola: See? Santa always keeps his promises.

Lana: (still confused, and also shocked) Wha-? That can't be… Are you serious?! This can't be real. I can't believe Santa was actually here!

Lola: See? I told you so!

Lana: But that's odd. Santa Claus visits towns months after Christmas?

Lola: Well, I guess both of us have been very nice to each other yesterday, Santa decided to visit us. Maybe that's why.

Lana: I guess so. (turns to the TV, which was on, for some reason, :/ ) Hey, what's that?

The television is showing the News Channel.

News Man Tucker: Our top story today, two unknown figures were seen running around the neighborhood last night. Sources say that one of them was disguised as Santa Claus, but nothing was much proved or couldn't be proved. Let's go down to our News Reporter who is standing near the gas station with possible evidence.

The television then shows the News Reporter at Flip's Food and Fuel.

News Reporter: Tucker, I'm standing here at the gas station with possible evidence regarding the two unknown figures mentioned. We were able to see from one of the dumpsters a Santa Claus costume that matches the one from one of the figures, and two burglary masks. But we have not obtained enough information to prove that it is the same costume.

We now see Lola and Lana watching the news.

Lola: Wow. Whoever those two figures are, they are definitely not getting a gift from Santa.

Lana: Can't believe those two decided to imitate Santa Claus and throw his clothes in the dumpster. Speaking of dumpsters, I might as well get ready to find gum in some of them!

Lola: Ewww! Not again!

THE END

Author's Notes

I hope you enjoy this story where the sneak peak came from. Sorry for the long wait. I am about to enter college, so I wasn't able to type this story very soon due to many things I had to take care of such as exams and the college application. And another thing, I am planning to go on vacation, and I don't think I can bring my laptop with me to where I'm going. If I can, I would type my next stories while on vacation, and when I come back, I can upload them. But for now, I think my stories will have to wait, unfortunately. See you next time!

EPILOGUE

 _Sunday, a rest stop at exit 57, 10:00AM. A sports car is parked. ? is standing outside the car, talking on the phone with Hank and Hawk._

?: So, you lost the tiara?

Hawk: Yes, we did.

?: (sounds scared) Oh, no. This is bad. I really needed that tiara! It was the only way!

Hawk: So, what are you going to do?

?: Nothing, actually. I didn't want to think about it. Don't worry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you be in charge of the tiara. I figured I'd mess up.

Hawk: (sounds confused) Um, okay?

?: Okay, bye! (quickly hangs up)

? puts his phone in his pocket, and walks to his car.

?: What am I going to do? Without that tiara I can't impress Carlota.

Suddenly, his sister, who is 11 years old, pops her head out the window.

?' sister: Any luck with that tiara, Victor?

Victor: No.

Victor's sister: See? I told you this wasn't going to work. Besides, why can't you just ask that girl out?

Victor: Leslie, my sister. That is a path of fear I do not want to take. I've known this girl since elementary school.

Leslie: And you've been scared to talk to her ever since.

Victor: It's not that I'm scared or anything. I just don't want her to think I'm afraid of everything.

Leslie: You're not scared of stock car racing when we sit right near the catch fence of that racetrack we visit one time, so why be scared of asking a girl out?

Victor: Once again, not scared. And stock car racing? That's my dream.

Leslie: I know. You always talk about that every day. (not wanting to change the subject) But that's not the point. I've seen romance movies before. I don't see the man being afraid to talk to the woman of his dreams. You're 17 years old. You can talk to that girl you like without being scared. It's that simple.

Victor: I don't know. It sounds easy yet it seems hard.

Leslie: Look, you'll find a way to talk to that girl. You don't even have to bring her a tiara just to impress her.

Victor: Alright. I'll find a way. One day, Carlota and her family will see that I'm not afraid of anything.

Leslie: That's the spirit!

Victor: And one day, I'll become the greatest stock car racer as well.

Leslie: (annoyed but supporting) That too! Now let's go home.

Victor enters his car, and he and Leslie drove away, back to Green Lakes City.

END OF EPILOGUE

Author's Notes

That was my character. The character I was planning to send to Nickelodeon. Also, this character has a sister.

But I still don't know if it is a good idea to send this idea of the character. I have yet to give a description of this character before asking you what you think of this character. Or you can comment what you think of this character now. As I said before, if you say I shouldn't send this idea or it's better not to, that will be okay with me. Once again, see you next time!

PS: As mentioned in my sneak peak, this story was inspired by SuperMarioLogan's video: Jeffy's Home Alone. Credits to him for the idea.


End file.
